Snapshots
by windwhisprer
Summary: Sets of drabbles, oneshots, poems all about FMA. Genre's will vary. Enjoy. [Chapter Five: Envy: Content]
1. TrishaHohenheim: Just for a little while

**A/N: **W00t! Welcome to my first drabble, oneshot, idea, poemy thing. This will consist of all parrings. Anything I seem interested in writing. So enjoy. This will be total randomness. It will end when I decide, I do not have a set number. It might stop for three months, then I might add another drabble or whatever. It all depends on what I feel like doing. xD Well, enjoy.

Some notes on this. There are **spoilers** in this chapter. Mostly about Hohenheim and his disapearence. Also, if you haven't finished the series don't read this one. It won't mke sense.

**Trisha/Hohenheim**

**Just For A Little While **

The brown haired woman giggled insanely as the man pushed her on the akward made swing. "Hohenheim!" she shreiked in surprise, clutching the rope for dear life. The blonde haired man laughed as he pushed her again. The sun shone brightly in the sky, illuminating summer's green grass. There wasn't a cloud in sight, leaving a flawless blue pallet before them.

"What's wrong?" her asked tauntingly as he continuted to push her. "Do you want off?"

She giggled, nodding her head yes.

He grabbed the swing and pulled it to a stop. She flipped around, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. The two tumbled backwards, but neither seemed to notice.

The woman broke the kiss and stared down at the blonde haired man beneath her. "Hohenheim," she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too Trisha," he said with a smile, before kissing her nose playfully.

Trisha weaved her fingers in with his. "Promise me it'll be like this forever." She said.

Hohenheim frowned. "You know it can't."

Trisha smiled. "I know. I don't care what happens to your body. I love you and that's all that matters." She then kissed him firmly and lovingly on the lips.

---

Trisha smiled, rocking the newborn Alphonse in her arms. He was asleep at the moment, and seemed so blissfully unaware of his suroundings.

"Look Edward," Hohenheim whispered, the toodler on his shoudlers. "It's your new baby brother." The one year old's eyes glinted with joy as he reached out towards the newborn baby.

Trisha rose from the hospital bed with slight discomfort. She was still cradeling the infant in her arms. "Isn't this wonderful?" she whispered, taking another look down at Alphonse. "We're a family. All of us." She then looked up at Hohenheim. "And you said this wouldn't work."

He smiled, kissing her on the forehead. "I guess... we made it work."

---

Hohenhiem pointed to a word on the page, looking down at the two year old in his lap. "This says 'Alchemy'. Can you say Alchemy Edward?"

The two year old gave a slur of a word as he tried to pronouce it.

Hohenheim smiled, patting him effectionatly on the head. "You're gonna be something great someday." He sighed, letting his eyes fall. "There's something I have to do. I just hope you won't hate me for it."

"Daddy!" Edward cried out. Unaware of what his father was talking about.

Hohenheim merely smiled sadly.

---

"Do you really have to go?"

It was dark. Both boys had been put to bed, Hohenheim stood at the doorway, suitcase in hand. "I do." He said sadly, brushing tears from her eyes. "But as soon as I can find a way to stop my body from rotting, I'll come home." Delicatly, he took her chin and kissed her.

With that, he turned and disapeared into the darkness of the night.

"Mommy?"

Trisha flipped around at Edward's voice. Her heart melted when she spotted him standing by the door, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. "Where's daddy going?" he asked.

She walked over to him, bending down, taking his hands in hers. "Daddy is... going away."

"Forever?" The toodler asked in shock.

The woman shook her head. "No. Not forever. Just... for a little while."


	2. Roy and Hughes: My Friend

**A/N:** I've been meaning to write something about Hughes and Roy for a long time now, and it's about time I did. The idea hit me last night. I hope you enjoy.

**Friendship between Hughes and Roy **

**My Friend**

Sighing, Roy took a seat at his desk, removing his hat and running a hand through his hair. Damnit. Of all times, Hughes had to die now. When Roy heard about Hughes' death, he didn't believe it. At first, he thought it was some practicle joke played by someone who didn't like him. But then, when it really sunk in that Maes Hughes had been killed in the line of duty, he was overcome by sadness.

Roy and Hughes had been friends since Roy had joined the military. Recently after he obtained his state alchemist licence, the war in Ishbal started and he was called out.

It was horrible. Killing those people threw Roy into a deep depressed state, and so, Hughes had been there to pull him out of it. If it hadn't been for Hughes, he probably wouldn't be alive. Sadly, he turned and stared at the phone. He half expected it to start ringing and it would be Hughes on the other line, bragging about his perfect family.

Roy stared at the phone, glaring at it. Waiting for it to ring. After twenty minutes of glaring at it, he gave up. His best friend was dead and that was something he would slowly have to come to terms with. There wasn't anything that could bring him back.

As he turned to look down at his papers, he found a picture of a recent crime scene. Apparently someone had tried human alchemy and failed. It was a gruesome scene indeed. Luckily, the military had been called in before a Homunculous could be born.

_What was that idea of human transmutation? It must be ten years now since I've thought of it. _

Roy started to tap his pen on the desk, trying to recall his theory of human alchemy. He sighed at himself, and turned his gaze over at the permission forms and documents he had half a mind to read. He missed hearing the phone ring while he was in the middle of work. He missed having his friend flashing pictures of his daughter in his face while he was trying to read. He missed having Hughes barge into his office and start talking about whatever seemed to interest him. Despite the fact that they both had a lot of work to do.

_"You're gonna need someone to work under you. Push you to the top."_

Hughes was a good person. Too good a person. He was too nice to be caught up in this. He had a family and people who loved him. Then again, if he thought about it that way, no one should be caught up in the military's plans.

_But we all are, and we have to live with it. _

Unconsciously, he picked up the phone and started dialing before he realized where he was calling.

Hughes' house.

He imedietly hung up the phone. With a sigh, he turned to look out the window. Hughes was right; he really did need more friends.

At that thought, his eyes trailed back to the phone. He heard FullMetal was in town for a while. Picking up the phone, he dialed.

"Yes," he said as soon as a woman asnwered, asking whom he'd like to contact. "Patch me though to the FullMetal Alchemist Edward Elric."

The phone line clicked before it started to ring again. "Hello..?" came a groggy voice at the end of the line.

"Hello FullMetal," Roy said, knowing the teenager was probably still half asleep.

"Colonel!" he cried, instantly awake. "Why are you calling me this late at night?"

Roy sighed. "Edward, would you like to go out and get a dink with me?"

There was a long hesitation at the end of the line. "Colonel..." he said slowly. "Are you hitting on me?"

"No!" Roy snapped. "I just need someone to drink with."

Edward sighed. "I think I'm a little underage Roy."

Roy shrugged. "You'd be surprised how easily you can get into places if you flash your silver watch."

Edward hesitated again. "So you want me to sit with you and watch you get drunk?"

"Yup."

Edward sighed. "Where do you want to meet?" He asked, knowing all too well what Roy must be going through.

"Meet me at the Raven's Claw in fifteen minutes." He said, before hanging up the phone and grabbing his jacket. He hesitated, glancing down at a picture of Hughes and Roy in their earlier years. He smiled, before turning and heading towards the door.


	3. EdWin some EdRose: What we never had

**A/N:** I am so teh Emo. xD

**Ed/Win with a bit of Ed/Rose**

**What We Never Had\**

**Winry's Point of veri**

I like being needed by him. He needed me to repair his automail, and I honestly felt sometimes that was the only reson he came back to Resembool. Who could blame me for crying when he came home, ten-year-old Alphonse on his trail, his automail replaced with flesh. I was happy to hear that Alphonse was moving back, and turned hopeful eyes on Edward. Pinako had asked the unspeakable question. There was a long, uncomfterble silence afterwards. It seemed like forever before Edward opened his eyes and gazed out the window.

"I'm staying in Central," he had said. "I'm not coming home."

Who could blame me for crying?

So, I carried on, helping Al grow and live as he could with his limited memories. He easily rebuilt his house, and started to pick up his life where he had left off. He continuted to study Alchemy, and I could understand, but it still made me uneasy to come over to his house and find him in the basement, looking over alchemy books.

I didn't see Edward for several years after that.

I cried a lot in the begining. But, after the first month, I got used to the fact that he didn't need me, and wasn't coming back. I swore, when he came for a visit, I would tell him how I felt. I loved him, and there was no changing that. I spent many nights, fantisizing about what would happen if he came home, and sweep me off my feet. Saying he loved me more then anything. Although, I knew that was not Edward's style, but hey, I'm allowed to dream.

The first phone call from him in three years was like heaven. I picked up the phone, repeating the phrase I had since I was a little kid. "Rockbell automail shop," and when he spoke, I felt my legs fail me and I sunk to the floor.

"Winry?"

"Edward?" I cried. "You're calling! How are you?"

"Not bad," he answered casually. "I just thought I would come home for a visit."

I remember feeling so damn giddy. My heart would've exploded from sheer joy had I not been clutching my chest. "Edward," I said. "Since when do you call ahead of time?"

"Since now I guess," he replied. "So it's okay if I come, and bring a guest?"

I didn't hear him. I was on cloud nine. "Yes of course! Come home!"

I didn't hear him say "guest" and when he came home, I was shocked. My heart shattered into a million peices, and fell through the floorboards. Lost forever.

"This is Rose!" He said. "My new girlfriend."

I hated her from the beggining. That hair. That figure. Those eyes. She was shorter then Ed, and I hated that too. I hated everything about her. They left after a few days, and I was glad to see her go. She was a whore, and I hated her.

Who could blame me for crying?

I met a man named Eric not long after that. He was tall, dark haired and a real gentleman. I started to fall for him, but I knew it was nothing real. He was a security blanket. Someone to help me get over Edward. Needless to say it didn't go too well. Edward had called me to say hi, and I was stupid. I started bragging about how wonderful Eric was. He hung up half way through our conversation.

Once again, I lost touch with Edward. It was four years before he called me again. The moment the words left his mouth, I slammed the phone down on the hook and ran off. I hated her. I hated him.

The wedding was the longest, most painful thing I had ever sat through. Watching as that girl Rose walked down the isle, and kissed him. That should have been me! Why wasn't it ME? I couldn't even stand the rest of the reception. I left before they cut the cake.

---

**Edward's point of veiw**

The day I came home with my real flesh arm and leg, with Alphonse trailing behind me, I was so happy. She would finally see me for who I was instead of for the damned automail. When I showed it to her, I could see the pain as it dashed across her face. I felt guilty, and angry. Was she so concerneed about her stupid automail? Didn't she see the only reason I got my arm and leg back was because of her. I could've lived with automail my whole life if I wanted to, but I did this for her. So she would see me for more then just a person to attach her "works of art" to. I guess I never was more then just a person to display her art.

I was angry, and bitter. Pinako had asked me weather or not I was staying home. I stared at Winry, and she stared at me. "I'm staying in Central," I said, looking out the window. "I'm not coming home."

That was a mistake. I lived in the dorms for a long time after that. Doing aimless military work. None of it seemed worth it though. I was merely existing. I wasn't even living my life anymore.

I thought about calling Winry a lot, but decided against it. She probably was still mad at me for destroying her works of art in my transmutation. I was a mess, and finally, I ran into Rose from Lior, and we got to talking. It turned out she had a hudge crush on me, and so we went out. Winry had moved on, so why shouldn't I?

Finally, after several weks of dating, I called home. It was so great to hear her voice again. "Rockbell automail shop." I felt like melting right then and there. I missed her so much.

"Winry?" I asked, managing to hide the joy from my voice. _I miss you like hell._

"Edward?" She cried. "You're calling? How are you?"

I was so glad to hear her tone overjoyed rather then angry. "Not bad," I answered casually. "I just thought I'd come home for a visit."

"Edward," she said. "Since when do you call ahead of time?"

I had to pause. Since when did I call ahead of time? "Since now I guess," I replied. "So is it all right if I bring a guest?" I was gauging her reaction. It was all in her tone now. This decided weather I tell Winry how I felt about her, or if I stayed with Rose.

"Yes of course! Come home!" I almost sighed, but wouldn't let her hear it. She didn't think of me as more then a friend. She didn't even seem fased or suspicious that he was bringing a guest. When I arrived at the house with Rose, she still looked unfased.

"This is Rose!" I said, glancing from Alphonse to Pinako, to Winry. "My new girlfriend!"

There was no emotion on her face, and I had to wonder if I made the wrong choice.

It was about two weeks after that when I recieved a call from Winry. I was happy to hear from her. I could ask her if she was alright with Rose. But then, she started to go on and on about some guy named Rick, or Eric, or something. I could care less. So I hung up the phone. Clearly, she moved on. And it was about time I did too.

After proposing to Rose, calling home was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I could hear her surpressed sobs on the phone. I had to ask her; "Winry, are you all right with me marrying Rose?" I would've broke it off right there and went home to her. I just wanted her to say it.

"I don't care what you do!" She snapped, before hanging up the phone.

It was a lovely wedding. I loved Rose, and was fine with being with her, but there were those lingering feelings for Winry that I simply couldn't shake.

I had no regrets when I spotted Winry and what's-his-face standing at the doorway at the begining of the reception. They shared a kiss before leaving. She never had any regard for my feelings. I had no problem with moving to Central and never going back to the run down town I grew up in.

Two years after our wedding, Winry invited me to her and ugly's wedding. I didn't go. It would've been tourcher to stand there and watch the woman I loved for a large portion of my life, walk down the isle with another man. Rose understood. I didn't go, and I don't have any regrets.


	4. ClaraEd: Cop and Crook

**Clara/Edward**

**Cop and Crook**

She was at it again, and he was on her tail almost instantly. He had caught her once before, despite the fact that it'd been almost four years ago, he could do it again.

She was like a cat, hoping over buildings and moving like a simple shadow through the streets. He barreled after her, managing to match her pace.

She glanced over her shoudler at him, and let a smile tug on her lips. He smirked, as she ducted int an alley. On instinct, he clapped his hands together, and slammed them on the ground. He quickly followed her, finding her trapped by the large wall he'd just transmuted.

"Well, well, Psiren, what are you going to do now?" he asked tauntingly.

"If it isn't Mr. Grown-Up man." she said, pulling out her deck of cards. "There's no chance you'll just let me go?" she asked with a pout.

He snorted. "No way."

She flexed out her cards as they clicked together to create a large sword. Psiren then rushed Edward. On reflex, he clapped his hands together and blocked her strike. "Same old bag of tricks Psiren?" he asked, causing her to frown.

He swept out her feet, causing her to fall back. He smirked down at her. "Game over"

"Not quite pipsqueak," she said.

He was suddenly hit in head with her shoe, causing him to stumble back. "That was low!" he snapped, before realizing she was already gone.

He growled, before a small glint caught his eye. Bending down, he examined it. It was a small diamond, one of three Psiren had tried to steal. Grinning, he picked it up.

Knowing Psiren, she'd come back for it.

---

Edward knew her too well.

Psiren landed in front of him and smiled coyly. "You have something for me, don't you?"

The blonde smiled. "That I do."

"Now be a good boy and give it to-"

She was cut off as Eward swept out her feet and pinned her to the ground. He smiled down pervertedly atop her. "I'm not a child anymore." he said, before firmly kissing her. She tensed in surprise, before easing into him. He kissed her roughly, his tongue flicking her lips, asking for entry.

Instead of allowing him to proceed, she broke the kiss. "I told you this was more fun with a man and a woman," she said. "But you've turned into such a single minded pervert."

She showed him the diamond he had taken from her. With a smile, she wiggled out from under him, and jumped off int the night. Edward smirked, before he blinked in realization. "She swinded me!" he paused. "Again!" Edward shook his head at himself, before following her down the street.

Once again, he found himself saying; "Let the games begin."

* * *

**A/n:** This just... there's no xplanation for this. 


	5. Envy: Content

**A/N:**This takes place in the movie. So there will be SPOILERS in this one. You have been warned. This takes place right before Envy dies, then strays from the original storyline a bit. This is dedicated to my.bloody.valentine27 who is a good friend of mine. Please enjoy.

**Envy**

**Content**

How long have I been waiting? To feel the blood of his on my hands? How long have I been waiting, to see the light die from his eyes? Too long, that's for sure.

I've been waiting too long to kill him. The man I would've once called a father. The man who left me. Abandoned me. I hate him. The sound of his name lights a fire of never ending hatrid in my soul. I spent endless hours, dreaming of how I would make him pay. Make him pay for giving me breath, and leaving me to deal with it on my own.

And on that day, I succeeded. With the help of that lothsome woman. I clutched the man I hated for so long in my jaws. Yet, here he was, right there for me to kill, and I couldn't do it. My fang had punctured his stomach, and I could taste the blood that dribbled on my tongue. And I couldn't do it. I couldn't crunch down and finally kill the man I've been harboring a grudge for for the past four hundread years. Everything I wanted, was right in front of me.

But I couldn't take it.

Why, I still don't know. Nothing else mattered. I was right here, the Fullmetal Chibi stared up at me in horror, his loving father in my jaws. Oh, how I loved that look in his eyes. This is what you deserve! You were the favorite, you were his favorite! Now I shall kill you're precious father, and then I will kill you!

I thought this, but still, I couldn't move. The mucles in my jaw were tense. My body told me to just end it. Crunch down. Then I would be free. But I couldn't do it.

He was the father who never loved me. The father that abandoned me for another woman, for another child. And yet I still couldn't do it.

At that moment, I'd never felt so alone. I was trapped inside my own enourmus body of a dragon. I screamed inside my head. I can't do this! Not here, not now!

The bastard father said something to his chibi son, and then, he moved. To my amazment, he forced my jaws down ontop of him. It was a split second, but it semed to last forever.

Fullmetal chibi fell to his knees as the blood rained down, falling to the floor with a sickening splat. I could see the look of horror and pain in his eyes, and for one, I knew what the boy must feel.

I felt like screaming. This wasn't how it was supposed to be! How did it turn out like this? I dreamed of this moment for ages, and now that I had it, it seemed like I was sympathizing for the man that left me and Dante-sama all alone.

I was screaming. Screaming so loud but no one could hear me. It was over, and I couldn't come to terms with it. It can't be over!

I didn't cry though, I'm not a weakling like my half brother. But there was a large blue light that shone above me. I looked up, and I could feel the transmutation as the power rippled along my body. Before I knew it, it was over. Gone in a flash. My life, or whatever it was, was over.

And as I stood there, in front of the gate, I stared up at it for the third time in a few short months. I was content to just stand there, and stare at it for all eternity. Perhaps I was afraid? Afraid of what was to become of me?

The gate creaked open, and I stared inside at the black abyss that awaited me.

"Hey," I turned, finding the Fullmetal runt behind me. There was no hatrid for him now. But a certian, contentness with him.

"Hey," I replied. It seemed like the only suitible thing to say.

"You're going?" he asked simply. There was no need to elaborate.

"Yeah," I replied. "We had a good run."

"We did," he replied.

There silence, the gate, still open, waiting for me to step through.

"Hey," I said again.

"Yeah?" he replied, turning those tired golden eyes of his up at me.

"Are you?"

"Nah, I'm going back," he replied. It seemd as though we didn't need to say anything. We knew what the other was thinking.

"What was he like?" I asked. I spotted the look of confusion as it fleetingly dashed across his face.

"I can't really answer that," he answered. "He left when I was a kid. Deserted us. He did the same thing to me as he did to you." He smiled. "I should've spent more time with him when I had the chance."

I smiled. "I guess this is goodbye," I said, extending my hand.

There was a sad look to his eyes. "This is the end of an era," he said, before accepting the handshake.

"So it seems." And then I was swallowed up as the gate's creatures began to take me to wherever they saw fit. For the first time in as long as I can remember, I was at peace. My mind no longer haunted by gruesome thoughts, my body finally relaxed. Everything was over, and I was content with that fact.


End file.
